She's Like Heroin
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: Eli, a teenager with the hopes of relieving his stress through smoking and beer. Clare, a teenager with a best friend who only sees his way of relief through smoking and drinking. But, what happens when Clare accidently takes some of Eli's "medication"?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is going to be a cute/funny/relief of Eclare tension. Well all know that Eclare is Endgame, now, why not celebrate the hope by writing sigh of relief stories? So, this is gunna' be a two-shot...possible three shot. Please Enjoy "She's Like Heroin" ...

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader**-SomoneNamedLiz

**WARNINGS:** OOC, MATURE SETTINGS ;)

_**Oh and by the way, Eli and Clare are just very good friends in this...**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>SHE'S LIKE HEROIN-CHAPTER 1 <span>**

_**They say one day your whole life will flash before your eyes, make it worth watching.**_

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Fuck man, my head is killing me...remind me to never, ever eat your weed brownies ever again," I mumbled, slamming my head down on my desk as Drew whined, "I think I left the rest in your fridge bro, make sure no one eats those."

I scoffed and said, "My parents are out of town, remember?"

"Oh, I forgot. You told me that last night, right?" I sighed, knowing that whenever Drew and I would decide to take a _"break"_ from life, he would become very forgetful and a bit too care free.

_**We just, forgot that we had school the next day...which, fucking sucked.**_

"Good morning boys," I heard Clare say as we both groaned and Drew screeched at Clare, "Stop speaking so loudly!"

Meanwhile, Clare was kind of close to monotone and I looked up at her, my eyes connected with hers as she sighed, "Did you guys get high again? I don't know how you guys do that, remember when I actually joined you two and I couldn't think straight for two days."

I smirked, remembering that night clearly as I said, "Drew and I, had a long night...to say the least."

"And this is why I choose to not join you two in your little late night school parties anymore," Clare said while rolling her eyes playfully and pulling out her binder as Drew replied, "You don't join us anymore because you're a party pooper and all you care about are your grades."

Clare and Drew fought for what seemed like forever as I rubbed my temples, trying to get their screaming voices out of my head. I growled impatiently while screeching, "Will you two just fucking drop it?"

Clare squeaked and turned around as I whispered, "Thank you."

Ms. Dawes soon walked in as I fought to keep my eyes open, only to give in moments later and thank whoever was in charge for making peoples bodies because the person in front of me was quite larger than I, so he covered me completely.

I sighed in content, shutting my eyes and humming to a soft tune as Ms. Dawes continued her boring lecture...

* * *

><p>"How was your nap?" Clare asked me and I smiled, "Pretty good, anything in English happen worth listening you tell me about?"<p>

Her blue eyes roamed from side to side as she said, "Oh right, how could I forget, we have a midterm tomorrow and the homework that you didn't hand in today, because you were too busy getting high with Drew, is probably being pushed to tomorrow."

When I sighed, slamming my head on a row of lockers, Clare laughed and asked, "When are you going to stop with this?"

"With what?" I mumbled, knowing what she meant.

She laughed pathetically, placing a caring hand on my bicep, making me flinch as she said, "I care about your health Eli and I don't think getting high or drinking until you feel like your brain is going to come out of your head with Drew is going to make your life any less stressful."

"You want to know what would make me a little life less stressful?" I asked, my eyebrow raising while turning around to face Clare as she placed her books in her locker and asking, "What?"

I smirked and said, "You...coming over, hanging out and playing video games or something."

"If I come over tonight, will you please do me a favor and not light a cigarette in your mouth or take shots in the kitchen when I'm not looking?" Clare asked me, knowing that's what I'd do when she was hanging out with me just so I would relax a bit.

_**But, she never knew the real reason as to why I did it. **_

The reason why I always picked up the bottle and smoked a cigarette around Clare was because she always makes my heart race and usually, drinking makes my mind and heart stop racing.

"I promise Clare, just me and you, a stupid movie that you'll pick out from Cece's romance selections and then you can sleep in my bed," I told her, knowing that she could just wear the spare clothes that she leaves in one of the draws in my room.

I scoffed, remembering when Clare had come over to my house with tear filled eyes and to cheer her up, I hid her clothes and told her that the sex god thought that she should go commando with me, which earned me a giggle.

"Alright Eli," she said and when I was going to walk away she called out, "Oh and Eli, you really have to stop texting me when your high."

My eyebrows tightened and I asked, "What do you mean?"

Clare pulled out her phone, pressed on her screen a couple of times and then read out loud slowly and torturously, "Roses are red, violets are corny. When I think of you baby, I get horny. Fuck me, beat me, blow me, suck me, fuck me very slowly. If you kiss me don't be sassy...use your tongue and make it nasty."

"I am a poet in the making," I said, placing a hand over my heart.

She smiled and said, "Oh, look at this...I have another one."

"Roses are red, violets are blue...Open your legs, cause' I'm comin' through," Clare said loudly, making people stare at her as I approached her, making her blush because I was invading her space.

"You know, they say poetry comes from the heart," I whispered, my cool breath making her shiver, her back hitting the row of lockers as my eyebrows wiggled while walking away from, leaving a flustered Clare behind...

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

After standing outside of Eli's door in the freezing cold, I didn't hesitate as I reached for the doorknob, quickly turning it. I walked inside, taking my coat and shoes off by the steps.

"Eli!" I called out, hearing a low trickling.

I jumped, but then relaxed when I heard Eli say, "I'll be down in a minute Clare, just getting out of the shower!"

"Kay," I whispered as I listened to my stomach growl, making my eyes ponder around his kitchen that just so happened to be adjacent to his steps.

My lips curled into a grin when I opened his fridge, seeing that Cece probably left Eli a fresh batch of brownies, knowing that Eli never cooks for himself and would be dead due to starvation and laziness.

I smiled, taking out three brownies and then as I started nibbling on one, I heard Eli gasp and ask, "Clare, where did you get those?"

"Your fridge," I said, pointing out the obvious for him as he said, "I don't think you sho-, actually, my mom just made that batch up yesterday and I'm sure she'd love it if you had some...you know, because I'm too lazy to even get up to go to the fridge and get some."

I watched as Eli walked by me, shaking his head, making his shaggy wet hair spray onto me as I shrieked, "Eli! I'm right here ya' know!"

"Yeah, I know...do you mind if I join you?" Eli asked, placing the whole plate of brownies on the table in front of him and I said, "You can...if you please put a friggin' shirt on."

He smirked and said, "You know you love looking at my sexiness and besides, I'm hungry," Eli took a seat on the stool beside me as he expressionlessly stared down at the brownies, which made me scrunch my eyebrows in confusion.

"They aren't going to bite, you know," I mumbled while taking another huge bite out of my delicious brownie that Cece had made.

"Let's make this interesting," Eli declared and then continued, "Whoever eats the least brownies in this pile in...one minute, has to sit around in there undergarments for the rest of the night."

"Always an excuse to get me naked huh?" I asked and he smirked, "Now why would I do that...unintentionally."

After downing nearly ten brownies in one minute, and a pant-less Eli walking around while giggling uncontrollably with wobbly feet, my head had began to start pounding and I asked Eli, "Wha-what did you put in these brownies Eli? I-I feel...really weird."

He smirked, his eyes tightening while saying, "Just sprinkles."

"Hey Clare!" Eli called out loudly, bending underneath his couch while pulling out an old twister game and for some odd reason, I couldn't help but burst out into laughter when he said, "We should play!"

I smiled and asked, "Twister? Really, Eli?"

"Come on," he pleaded with a smirk on his face as I rolled my eyes and said, "Sure, why not!"

As Eli was setting up the mat, I grabbed another brownie from the kitchen table as my eyes rolled in the back of my head with pleasure from the taste as Eli spat out through laughs, "C-Clare! It's ready!"

I ran into the living room, only to trip over my own foot as Eli giggled, making sure to catch me before I hit the floor and I laughed in his face, "It's on!"

When I was close to flicking the spinner, he placed a warm hand over my cold fingers which made my eyes shoot up and he said, "You're not playing the game right."

"What do you mean?" I asked, smiling and giggling in between...for some, strange reason.

"Clare...the way that I play, and we will play twister under my roof, is the kind where you strip down to nothing," he said and I asked teasingly, "Is that so?"

Eli tugged at the hem of my shirt and happily tossed it over my head as he licked his lips, "Let the game begin."

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Continue?<strong>

10 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER ;)

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

**P.S.** School just started, so please excuse my delay for story updates. I sincerely apologize for my late updates. Please, give me a chance and certain stories will be updated.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Oh my gosh, you know...I have no idea how to apologize for this extremely late update. I actually, completely forgot about this story and I apologize for keeping you all waiting for the...well, this chapter ;) Please Enjoy The Second Chapter Of "SHE'S LIKE HEROIN"...

**A SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETA READER-**SomeoneNamedLiz

**WARNINGS:** MAJOR OOC'NESS AND *cough cough* LEMONS *cough*

* * *

><p><strong><span>SHE'S LIKE HEROIN<span>**

_**Work like you don't need the money, love like you've never been hurt and dance like no one is watching.**_

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Come on Clare! Put some friggin' back into it!" I ordered impatiently as she struggled to take her pants off, but failing miserably because her fingers kept shaking.

I rolled my eyes, my bare chest coming in contact with her stomach as she glanced up into my eyes when I slammed her down onto the twister mat. I smirked, surprising myself when I unbuttoned her pants and she cheered, "Oh thank god!"

"Oh god," I moaned as I threw my boxers off, and Clare threw her bra onto the couch.

I glared at her...chest, but it seems as if Clare had a_ "problem"_ with my body as well because she couldn't stop looking confusingly at my dick. I smiled, asking, "What do you want me to say? Sorry it's not big as yours."

She giggled and shook her head, wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me closer as her lips trembled against my chin. I smiled, feeling her breasts against my chest as I panted, "Y-you know...we didn't even start playing yet."

"Who cares about the friggin' game Eli?" She whimpered and I smirked, "I do! This is the only game or thing in this world that I can probably beat your ass in!"

Clare smiled, "Oh really? Because...I bet you that you won't last more than two minutes while playing this game without wanting to shove your dick inside of me." My eyebrows arched playfully, making Clare giggle uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?"I asked, as her curls stuck to her face, "I...you…we're naked!"

"Clearly," I stated as she wiggled her eyebrows, mocking me, thinking she was funny by asking, "So...how about we get back to this game we never started?"

My fingers glared down at her breasts, before glancing down at her panties and ordering, laughing through my words, "We, we can't play unless you take off your granny panties!"

"They are not!" She gasped and I smirked, "Show me I'm wrong, take them off."

Clare grinned, before simply sliding them off and throwing them at my face. I slowly tugged them off, which was followed by my eyes oogling and ogling her body. Even though my mind was clouded and I couldn't process shit, I was currently processing the most breath taking body in the world.

_**If Clare wasn't high, she would be so furious!**_

She inched closer to me, her breath hitting my lips and her heart beat thudded loudly against her chest as I smirked, our lips barely touching. When she was about to kiss me, I whispered, "Right hand red."

I bit back my bottom lip, watching her slap her hand onto the first red spot she could find. She spun the twister for me as she giggled, "Left foot green."

My face must have been red as fuck by now, considering the green and red spot were right next to each other. She giggled, while saying, "Y-you know, there's about five other green dots you can put your left foot on?"

"I know, but this one was the closest," I commented as I could_ feel_ her blush, even though I couldn't see her face.

My cock was currently throbbing, nearly seconds away from just jerking itself into her ass. But, I bit back my bottom lip, clenching my eyes together while mumbling, the word 'no' to myself repeatedly.

"Something wrong?" Clare asked seductively, turning her head to look at me, hovering over her body and nearly giving myself a sexual heart attack.

I shook my head, my bottom lip curling as I squealed, "No-Nope, not at all! Go, come on...it's your turn, spin the knobby thingy that's connected to the square board thing with the-, ah just spin it!"

She giggled, her voice echoing through my head, making my brain pound uncomfortably as I growled, watching as she rubbed against me, purposely trying to make me give in.

"Right hand-oh!" She gasped when I spun her body around with one swift turn, and then slammed her back onto the twister mat.

Her chest heaved as I shook my head, not being able to take the sexual tension in the room anymore. Her legs spread, letting me rest in between them. I smirked, breathing against her lips, "Kiss me."

Clare didn't even hesitate for a second, before smashing her warm lips against my smirked grin.

My thumbs rolled circles over her hip bones, causing her to moan in my throat as my boner pressed up teasingly against her center. She immediately broke the kiss as she whimpered, "Put it in me, now."

"No Clare," I groaned against her lips, fighting myself, trying not to '_**break'**_ her.

"C-come on, d-do it you pussy!" She screeched and I couldn't help myself, as I created a slight space between us. I smiled, watching her wiggle and squirm beneath me in pleasure, as I tricked her, and with one gentle push of my index finger inside her, she moaned out in pure ecstasy.

I smiled, as she screamed, "H-harder! H-harder!"

"How hard?" I asked teasingly, making her squirm uncontrollably as I laughed when she screeched, "Harder than you're doing it!"

I leaned down, our chests touching as I continued to finger her, doing my best not to break her barrier, but at the same time, trying to pleasure her. Even though I barely knew what I was fucking doing at the moment, fingering my virgin best friend and whatnot, I did have a sober heart.

"Hm, hm! Right there, right there!" She moaned as I added another finger, making her whine pleasurably while she arched her back. My lips smashed against hers as my tongue dove into her mouth.

My hips unconsciously started to move against her, and with the friction between us, my boner started to subside. The second I felt Clare's walls clench and unclench around me, I came all over her stomach.

Clare shivered in pleasure, her muscles letting go as I smirked against her lips. She panted, her tiny hand gripping onto my bicep, and I smiled, feeling her heart beating against my chest vigorously.

"Wow," she breathed out and I asked, "What?"

I laid down on the twister mat, my headache finally cooling down as Clare cuddled into my chest, something she always did when she was thinking about something. I guess Clare can be high, but she is still the same Clare...although the 'high' side of Clare has a little more spunk in her.

My lips curled into a smirk, watching her close her eyes and place her hand over my bare chest while mumbling, "Your dick was really small..."

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Hm," I groaned in my throat, opening my eyes, but immediately shutting them when I felt the strong rays of the sunlight hit my sensitive pupils.

I sighed, trying to move my hand, but I felt skin beneath it...that didn't quite feel like my skin. I moved my fingers over the foreign skin slowly, without opening my eyes, feeling my fingertips against hair.

Not hair per say, but a trail of hair.

_A...happy trail._

I gulped, my eyelids opening slowly in fear of what happened last night, but my heart dropped into my stomach, looking up at Eli, who was sound asleep with his arm wrapped around me.

WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

_**Well, this might be the end...but, maybe if I get a good enough amount of reviews, I'll make a final chapter of the "aftermath"!**_

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


End file.
